


Good to the Last Drop

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee celebrate a successful Tylium mission.





	

He’s practically glowing as he jumps down the ladder. Cally is shooting forward to hug him but Kara just takes her time. She leans back on her cane and looks at him. Just looks. She hasn’t seen Lee this happy in... she doesn’t remember if she’s ever seen Lee this happy.

It looks damn good on him.

She hobbles forward and, normally, she’s really frakking sick of this cane, but she’s not really even thinking about it right now. She just holds up the bottle, and she’s grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. Kara blurts out that she wasn’t sure the plan would work, and it’s as close as she can come to an apology, but the way Lee looks at her, well, she thinks he gets it.

Then suddenly he’s shaking the bottle and there is Caprican beer spraying everywhere. She rolls her eyes but secretly Kara thinks that looks pretty damn good on him too. She hands him a cigar and tracks the motion when he clamps his teeth around it. His jaw is glistening with beer and sweat, and the fragrant smoke of the cigar—the last one in the universe, she thinks with a small pang, but the gods know he’s earned it—is heavy in the air. Kara can’t take her eyes off him.

Lee’s grinning at someone over her shoulder and then he fishes out a lighter from his suit and tosses it there, and she knows it’s the Old Man, but she doesn’t turn. She just watches Lee as he smiles. It’s not as though she wasn’t always aware that Lee Adama is probably the finest-looking man she’s ever seen in her life, but right now...right now, it’s impossible to ignore the hunger, impossible to tamp it down and turn away and find some quick frak who means nothing and would be far more appropriate.  
  
She wants _him_. She wants Lee.   
  
So she limps closer and bunches a fist in his flight suit and tugs. He’s already buzzed a little from the success if not the alcohol and he sways toward her. “What?”  
  
She locks eyes with him and lets it all shine there. What she wants. What he means. Her voice is hoarse when she says. “Follow me.”  
  
Minutes later they’re in a maintenance closet just off the hangar deck and she can hear the sounds of the celebration still ringing on the other side of the hatch, but Kara just drops her cane and pushes Lee against the metal, flattening herself against him.   
  
“Kara?” He sounds a little dazed, but he drops the cigar and stamps it out and his hands go up to her waist. That’s all the assent she needs. Kara leans forward and presses her mouth to his. He tastes like alcohol and tobacco and just kissing him is enough to make her toes curl. 

She pulls back and looks at him and his eyes are dark, the pupils blown, but he just stares at her from under heavy lids and his hands tug her back, his lips angling for her mouth. But she twists and presses it to his jaw, her tongue sliding out and licking him. The booze and the salt make her tongue tingle and she wants to devour him suddenly. Kara’s sucking on his skin, her mouth moving from his jaw to his ear then sweeping up over his cheekbones, before she tilts to the other side to do the same.   
  
He lets her kiss down to his chin again before Lee’s hands come up and trap her head. He catches her lips, slanting his parted mouth hungrily over hers. He’s thrusting his tongue between her lips and tangling with hers, rubbing together until shivers skate down her spine.  
  
Kara’s hands fall to his flight suit, yanking the zipper down and pushing at the heavy vinyl. Lee wriggles even as they still kiss, and she tugs at the fabric, pulling it down his arms. Her hands go to his biceps and she squeezes because she’s been wanting to do that since he first came on Galactica, and Lee takes the opportunity while she’s distracted to unbutton her jacket. Kara steps back and shrugs it off and decides to keep going. Shoes and socks and pants and tanks and bra follow until she’s just standing there in her briefs and her stupid knee brace. Lee watches and when she stops, he starts stripping off the suit and his boots and tanks. 

He pulls her toward him again and his hands are all over her. Kara’s just a little bit smug because it’s proof that he wants this as much as she does. Her palm skates down over flat abs to the bulge in his briefs, just to make sure, and he’s already hard under her hand. She squeezes her fingers around him and he moans in her ear.   
  
Lee can give as good as he gets, though, because he’s sliding a hand down her back and into her briefs. He’s gripping her ass with one hot, sticky hand, crushing her tighter against him, even as he rocks against her palm. Then he shifts a little, his free hand coming up to the back of her thigh on her bad leg and lifting it against his hip, even as the fingers on her ass dip lower, sliding sideways and inwards to caress her already slick folds. Kara groans as he presses into her, his fingertips probing, rubbing between her legs. She’s so wet she’s almost embarrassed and when he pushes harder, sinking into her entrance with two fingers, she can’t help crying out.   
  
Lee’s clutching her against him, holding her up as she rests most of her weight against him, and his lips are at her ear. Kara’s having trouble concentrating, because he’s still stroking up and into her but she thinks she hears “waited so long” and “want you so much.” He twists his fingers just _so_ and Kara’s gone, coming hard and spasming and clenching around him, hissing his name the whole time.   
  
She’s barely done with the aftershocks, before he’s pulling his hand away and she actually growls a little at him. But then he’s swinging her around so she’s against the hatch. Lee reaches out and yanks her briefs down, even while he’s shoving his own off with one hand. Her underwear gets caught on the brace and he swears, but he still drops down to work them free. His fingers are careful, gentle on her leg, because he doesn’t want to hurt her, and Kara is filled with a rush of affection so strong that her eyes smart.   
  
He finishes and stands, pressing against her. His body is hard and still damp with sweat and he’s already breathing heavy. Kara has never been so turned on in her whole frakking life. 

“Put your arms around my neck, Kara.” And she does and his hands go under her thighs, lifting her against the cool metal of the hatch . She gasps and arches into him, but Lee just presses forward, pinning her to the door and pulling her legs wider apart so he can settle between them. He rubs himself against her, the hot length of his erection sliding against her wet skin. Kara clutches at his shoulders, trying to shift higher so the angle is right, and then, and then, he’s right _there_. The tip of his cock is pushing, stretching her entrance and he’s thrusting inside her, strong and steady until he’s completely enveloped.  
  
Kara moans because it’s so amazing. She’s been waiting for this too, longer than she dares to think about right now, and she can’t wait another second. So she digs her nails into his shoulders and breathes, “Come on, Lee.” And he does. He’s pistoning inside her, hard and hot and in and out, and Kara’s rocking into him, trying to counterbalance each thrust, bearing down as he drives up. His mouth is on her neck and he’s grunting a little each time he slams into her. His thrusts get harder and faster and Kara squeezes tight around him, and then he hits a spot that makes her whole body sing. She moans and he does it again and again and then she’s coming, spiraling hard and shaking and her head is thunking back hard against the door as she cries out.   
  
And Lee is following. He pushes deeper than before and just stills, and she can feel him pulsing and spilling into her with a warm rush. She can hardly catch her breath as they just sag there for a minute but then her knee twinges and she uncurls herself around him and drops her legs to the floor. 

Lee slips out of her and lets his head fall to her shoulder. She runs a hand down his sweat-slick back but Kara’s already wondering if she should regret this. It’s hard to do so, especially when she feels so frakking amazing, but this...well this changes everything.   
  
Even as she’s still trying to puzzle out her next move, Lee’s head raises. He gives her a long slow look that she can’t quite read, and just when she feels a cold little shiver go through her and the certainty that she’s made a terrible, terrible mistake, he smiles. It’s the same cocky, proud-of-himself grin he wore when he climbed out of his viper after the mission.   
  
“That was some congratulations, Lieutenant.” He raises an eyebrow and Kara can’t help but grin back.  
  
“That was some fancy maneuvering, Captain.”  
  
He leans in for a long, lingering kiss, and Kara’s heart soars because she thinks maybe, just maybe, everything’s gonna be okay.  
  
When Lee pulls back, the cocky grin is gone, replaced by a full-on smirk. “Just wait till you see what I can do in a bed.”


End file.
